Una noche más
by Jill Filth
Summary: Después de una velada poco convencional; Leon y Claire deciden continuar con su cometido en el departamento del agente, aun a sabiendas que aquella decisión los llevará a uno más de sus tantos encuentros pasionales. (Spin - off de "Resurrección")


_**Esta historia contiene lemmon, por lo tanto, si no te gusta esta temática, te recomiendo no leas.**_

_**La historia de Resident Evil, como sus personajes son propiedad de CAPCOM, solo este fanfiction me pertenece, que por supuesto, escribo sin ningún tipo de fin de lucro; solo por el gusto y la satisfacción que me provoca escribirla.**_

_**...**_

* * *

**Una noche más**

…

La noche ya se había hecho presente hace un par de horas, y con ella el atardecer había pasado a formar parte de un pretérito que para Claire Redfield significaba el principio de una de las noches que, estaba segura; sería una de las mejores de su vida.

El departamento de su rubio acompañante era sin duda alguna, de los más lujosos que había visto, nunca dejaba de repetírselo a pesar de haber estado varias veces allí con anterioridad. Amplio y decorado con muebles costosos, y además ¡olía a lavanda! no podía dudar de que el agente tenía buen gusto para la decoración.

_Eso claro, creyendo que lo haya decorado él._

Pensó, mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los grandes sillones de cuero de color marrón y sus pies se hundían nuevamente en la felpuda alfombra. A decir verdad, lo más seguro era que Leon hubiese pagado a un decorador de interiores, aquel ambiente era demasiado perfecto para…

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del fuego que se encendió de golpe dentro de la chimenea que estaba a unos tres metros frente a ella. Claire dio un respingo y se volteó como acto reflejo, solo para encontrarse con Leon sonriendo de manera coqueta con un pequeño control remoto en la mano.

La pelirroja devolvió la sonrisa y desvió la vista al fulgor que iluminaba un poco más la estancia, estar con Leon era sin duda algo que la tranquilizaba, desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás que ellos compartían una amistad que a gusto de ella, no se rompería jamás. Si ya no lo había hecho, ya nunca lo haría.

Llevó sus manos hasta sus labios, aunque no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, su mente estaba en otro lugar. En ese preciso momento no podía evitar estar con su hermano y también con Jill, ellos dos estaban arriesgando su vida una vez más, mientras ella estaba disfrutando de la vista y bebiendo en el ostentoso departamento de Leon.

Casi como si pudiese escuchar sus tormentos, sintió como el sofá se hundía al tiempo que el hombre junto a ella apoyaba su fuerte mano sobre su hombro izquierdo y le daba un leve apretón. Eso la reconfortó y la hizo regresar junto a él, Leon tenía la capacidad de permanecer a su lado sin decir una palabra y, sin embargo, ella sabía que en sus ojos grisáceos se encontraban las respuestas a cada una de sus preguntas, o a cada uno de sus pesares.

– Estarán bien. – dijo en un susurro. – Sabes que será así.

Claire le dedicó una mirada repleta de ternura y agradecimiento, y los orbes grisáceos del agente la contemplaron con comprensión y cariño, al tiempo que acomodaba un mechón de cabello rojizo detrás de la oreja de la mujer.

Desde que se habían conocido en Raccoon City, quince años atrás, que admiraba a Leon. La fuerza de voluntad, el sentido del deber y la sagacidad que poseía, solo podía compararlas a las de su hermano, y eso era mucho decir; un hombre que igualara la _casi perfección_ que para ella significaba su hermano Chris, era imposible de creer.

Nunca antes se lo había mencionado a nadie, pero en el fondo de su ser conocía la respuesta del por qué no había podido encontrar un hombre que estuviera a su altura, y es que de todos los personajes con los que había salido; ninguno era capaz de cumplir con las cualidades que buscaba.

Era cierto que el rubio había cambiado con los años, su semblante era más duro y por supuesto que conocía la causa de aquello, la misma causa que había cambiado su propia vida y la forma en que la veía, que había cambiado su perspectiva, su manera de pensar… nadie que hubiese vivido los horrores que ellos habían vivido podría actuar de otra manera.

…

Y aquí estaban otra vez, una como muchas otras noches que habían compartido, pero sin duda alguna esta era distinta. La mujer a su lado parecía estar en otro sitio, muy lejano, muy ajeno; pensativa y con aire ambiguo.

No era necesario escrutar demasiado en los ojos de la pelirroja para encontrar las respuestas a sus inquietudes, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, no en vano podía afirmar que Claire Redfield era la mujer que más lo conocía y también la que más llegaría a hacerlo. Si bien era cierto que durante su existencia había compartido el lecho con muchas mujeres, ninguna de ellas provocaba en él lo que ella.

_Ni siquiera Ada…_

Dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones, no era el momento para pensar en esa mujer, que a pesar de que muchos le había dicho: no le hacía bien, a veces su obsesión insana podía más que él mismo.

_No, ni siquiera Ada Wong._

Al menos, admitir que era una obsesión le hacía avanzar. Contempló a Claire con más ahínco, tenía las manos apoyada sobre sus labios rosados, esos labios que ya varias veces había besado con anterioridad, esos labios que habían recorrido su propio cuerpo, encendiéndolo de manera bestial. Su nariz era iluminada tenuemente por el fuego de la chimenea y sus ojos celestes intentaban ocultar tras un brillo intenso, la enorme preocupación que sentía en su interior.

Inspiró hondo y se puso de pie, quizás su amiga necesitase un tiempo a solas, y él como buen amigo que era, debía de comprender que esta noche no sería como las demás que habían pasado juntos.

Caminó hasta el balcón, y se perdió en la inmensidad de la ciudad que se expandía frente a sus ojos, los millones de luces encendidas era algo que realmente le gustaba mirar, aquella vista siempre lo acompañaba en sus momentos de soledad, que de un tiempo a esta parte eran muchos.

Dedicar su vida a luchar contra el bioterrorismo, era algo que innegablemente lo había alejado de cualquier tipo de vida social, y aunque su trabajo claramente lo llenaba, de vez en cuando sentía que a su vida le hacía falta algo.

_Vivir para ayudar a otros…_

Lo que siempre había deseado, desde que ingresó a la academia de policía ya varios años atrás, tantos que parecía que había sido en otra vida. Su primer día de trabajo como policía se había convertido en el inició de todo, aunque no podía negar que había cosas buenas que sacar de toda la mierda que significaban las armas biológicas. Había conocido a Claire, y a muchas otras personas que pensaban y actuaban como él.

Observó el cielo, una estrella solitaria brillaba a lo lejos, con las luces provenientes de la enorme urbe era poco lo que se conseguía ver en el firmamento.

La fresca brisa de otoño acarició su rostro junto a unos finos brazos que lo rodearon por la cintura y lo hicieron estremecer, los recorrió desde el codo hasta tomar entre las suyas las pequeñas manos de la mujer que lo abrazaba y se dio la vuelta con suavidad. Ahí estaban esos orbes celestes mirándolo con la dulzura que siempre había proyectado aquella fémina de cabellos rojos.

– ¿Estas bien? – quiso saber.

– Sí. – respondió ella con una leve sonrisa. – Tienes razón, creo que me preocupo demasiado.

– Siempre lo haces. – Leon le acarició una mejilla mientras la contemplaba con afecto. – Desde que te conocí, en Raccoon… buscando a tu hermano.

– Es una cualidad que no deja de ser. – volvió a sonreír. – Sabes que suelo preocuparme por quienes quiero.

– Eso es lo que me gusta de ti…

– ¿Ya vas a empezar Kennedy? – interrumpió ladeando la cabeza. – Tú tampoco cambias verdad.

– ¿Qué dije ahora? – soltó una carcajada. – Quizás deba darte razones para que hables.

Claire dejó escapar un bufido y emprendió la marcha hacia el interior de la ostentosa vivienda, Leon inmediatamente la siguió, estaba claro que estaba buscándolo y se merecía que le diera esos motivos. Ahora sabría quién era Leon Scott Kennedy.

El rubio la alcanzó antes de que ella pudiese llegar hasta la butaca donde había estado sentada con anterioridad, la jaló desde el brazo haciéndola girar para quedar frente a él.

– ¿A qué te refieres con que nunca cambio? – dijo con tono serio y frunciendo el ceño. – ¿Tienes aluna queja?

– No… yo…

Sin duda cuando la tomaba por sorpresa con esas manos fuertes la dejaba sin aliento, por alguna razón que aún no lograba descubrir, el agente tenía ese efecto sobre ella, las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta impidiendo que le respondiera, pero de seguro que él lo sabía; por eso lo hacía. Aquello no se quedaría así, ella también conocía las debilidades del rubio de sonrisa perfecta, y en ese preciso instante las usaría contra él. Se aclaró la garganta para que su voz no sonara entre cortada, se irguió para quedar a su altura y mirándolo a los ojos respondió:

– ¿Queja dices? – se soltó con sutileza del agarre, y con timbre seductor y bajo continuó. – Podría ser, ya que aún estas vestido…

Leon tragó saliva mientras su cuerpo hacia el resto, respondiendo a la clara invitación que significaban esos vocablos, su sangre comenzó a excitarse mientras viajaba a una gran velocidad a la zona de su entrepierna. Y como si Claire ya supiera que lo que había dicho provocaría esa reacción, colocó su mano derecha sobre el cierre de su pantalón sin previo aviso.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda con esto? – le dedicó una sonrisa ladina, mientras su mano se adentraba bajo la tela de su bóxer y con movimiento acompasado y experto acariciaba su hombría. Él extendió el cuello hacia atrás gimiendo despacio. – Ves que no cambias, Leon.

La pelirroja carcajeó mientras quitaba su mano de la zona intima de su amigo y continuaba su marcha interrumpida hace un minuto. Sintiéndose plenamente satisfecha al ver su rostro confuso en el momento en que ella no continuó con lo que había comenzado.

– Esto no se queda así Claire… – cerró los ojos al tiempo que acomodaba su ropa. – Esta vez no vas a escapar de mí. – dicho esto, acortó la distancia entre ellos y la tomó por el cuello. – Hueles bien…

Inspiró el aroma del perfume que afloraba tras la oreja de su amiga, mientras desabrochaba un botón de su blusa, y luego uno más hasta dejar a la vista su sujetador de color negro. La guío empujándola con cuidado hasta la pared más cercana, rodeándola, asechándola, sujetándola con una mano por la nuca mientras con la otra recorría el camino desde su mentón hasta la mitad de su pecho que bajaba y subía agitado.

– Me haces las cosas muy fáciles. – susurró llevando sus dedos índice y mayor hasta el broche delantero del brasier de la pelirroja.

– ¿Y crees que te lo voy a dejar así de fácil? – masculló jadeante. – No te atrevas…

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, Leon la besó con fiereza, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella en un ósculo que liberaba pasión y lujuria. Inundando con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, quitándole el aire y la cordura. Enredó sus manos con las de ella y alzó los brazos hasta situarlos sobre la cabeza de Claire, con eso se aseguraba de que ella no le jugara sucio, dejándolo con el deseo desbordante convertido en frustración.

Los besos aumentaban su intensidad, pasando a los mordiscos. Claire levantó la rodilla situándola entre las piernas y la parte baja de Leon, moviéndola de forma grácil y delicada, con cuidado de no hacerle daño mientras seguía con el ritmo de los besos que él le brindaba, devolviéndolos con el mismo ímpetu, no cabía duda que cuando la llama entre ellos se encendía, arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Se separaron un momento para mirarse por unos segundos, ambos tenían los labios hinchados y los colores a flor de piel. El rubio la liberó del afiance, pues a esa altura estaba seguro que su amante preferida no escaparía a sus encantos.

La pelirroja adivinó lo que su mejor amante de una noche estaba pensando en ese preciso instante, y nuevamente sonrió traviesa; le causaba gracia que Leon creyera que con eso ya la tenía en sus manos.

– Desnúdate… – ordenó. – Ahora, sino quieres que me vaya.

Él arqueó una ceja, observándola con incredulidad.

– No serias capaz.

– ¿Quieres apostar? – empezó a acomodar los botones de su blusa que previamente él había desabrochado. – No me provoques.

– Supongo que no tengo opción. – levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Claire seguía apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. – ¿Así está bien? – se quitó la camiseta deportiva de color blanco que llevaba encima, dejando a la vista su torso bien trabajado. – ¿O prefieres que te baile?

Movió las caderas de manera sensual mientras se reía internamente por lo ridículo que debía verse haciendo eso. Desenganchó la hebilla de su cinturón no sin antes dedicarle una mirada lujuriosa a su amiga que sonreía victoriosa lamiéndose los labios, esos labios que se distinguían carnosos y brillantes.

Leon dejó su intento de baile para abalanzarse nuevamente sobre Claire, presionándola con su cuerpo semidesnudo, rosando su boca con la de ella, y oprimiéndola con su virilidad rígida sobre su vientre.

No la dejaría escapar, y si no estaba vestida, no tendría más alternativas que quedarse donde estaba. De un tirón arrancó los botones de la prenda color rosa los que hicieron un sonido sordo en la ya silenciosa habitación en el minuto en que cayeron sobre el piso. La pelirroja lo miró con asombro que pronto fue placer, Leon le había quitado el sujetador y estaba besando uno de sus pechos al tiempo que acariciaba el otro con manos expertas.

Claire se estremeció, un escalofrió la recorrió desde el pecho hasta la garganta y al mismo tiempo por la espalda mientras gemía una y otra vez el nombre del rubio, él por su parte prolongaba su cometido con maestría, sin que lo presintiera cambió el propósito de su mano, llevándola por debajo del pantalón de ella y sin contemplaciones hundió dos de sus dedos en su intimidad húmeda y tibia.

¡Dios! Ese hombre iba a volverla loca, ya no tenía la intención de escapar de él, aunque no era que en algún caso la hubiese tenido. Estaba a punto de alcanzar un orgasmo de proporciones, pero no lo deseaba aun. Carraspeó haciendo que el levantara la vista y con un gesto de la barbilla señaló la mesa de madera a un par de metros de ellos. El comedor sería un buen sitio para continuar.

Leon la cargó hasta el lugar, dejándola sentada sobre la superficie, le quitó las botas y ella se levantó levemente para que pudiera quitar el resto de las prendas.

Al fin, su amante no tenía escapatoria, a menos que lo amordazara, maniatara y tal vez golpeara hasta la inconsciencia. Sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia, Claire estaba desnuda sobre su mesa de roble y el divagaba sobre estupideces que claramente, no pasarían.

Claire lo examinó con cuidado de no dejar escapar ningún detalle de su cuerpo, delineando cada línea que dibujaba su perfecta anatomía, cada musculo forjado con la más absoluta devoción, cada rasgo que hacía de ese; el macho en extinción, sus ojos grisáceos, su cabello rubio, sus dientes blancos, junto a la cantidad de cicatrices que llevaba encima, como marcas de cada batalla, todo eso en conjunto; hacían de Leon el idílico ser con el que había soñado desde pequeña. Se dejó caer hacia atrás, separando ligeramente las piernas, Leon se situó entre ellas y se acuclilló para tener mejor acceso y más comodidad.

Sin mayores preámbulos, el rubio arremetió contra ella, sin compasión, sin misericordia, haciendo que su compañera se retorciera de goce. Con experticia, acarició con su lengua cada pliegue, cada hendidura mojada con el dulce néctar que manaba desde el cáliz femenino, que ardía y quemaba al tiempo que Claire se arqueaba y gemía implorándole que llegara más allá.

Pero sin previo aviso hundió sus dedos en el cabello sedoso de Leon y lo atrajo hacia ella apartándolo de entre sus muslos. Lo observó jadeante y ansiosa, y luego dijo con voz entrecortada:

– Vas a lograr que esto acabe demasiado pronto.

– No acabará tan pronto querida, crees que me conformaré con uno solo. – asintió mientras con su mano derecha la colocaba nuevamente en posición, empujándola con sutileza sobre la superficie de madera. – Déjame que te enseñe.

Una vez más se situó entre sus suaves muslos de porcelana, estimulándola besando la cara interna de estos antes de retomar donde se había quedado anteriormente. Conocía el cuerpo de Claire como el de ninguna otra mujer, sus reacciones y sus zonas erógenas como las propias, lo que le brindaba total seguridad a la hora de excitarla.

Con el dedo pulgar, incitó al capullo rosado a hincharse hasta su punto máximo, luego prosiguió una vez más con su lengua, deslizándola con movimientos uniformes, en círculos y de arriba abajo. En cuanto sintió la sacudida involuntaria que dio el cuerpo de su amante, cayó en cuenta de que era el momento, e introdujo dos dedos en su sedosa vaina. Ella inmediatamente se dejó ir, contrayéndose de manera estridente, dejando escapar un grito que pareció estar contenido hace varios minutos, mientras jalaba con violencia del cabello rubio de su hombre.

Cuando por fin sus músculos se relajaron, levantó la vista y sus orbes celestes se encontraron con los grisáceos de él, quien la contemplaba con atención. Se sentía cansada, pero eso no sería impedimento para continuar lo que metafóricamente, se había convertido en una batalla campal entre ambos, estaba decidida a obtener una victoria al menos.

Se incorporó con audacia y sensualidad, dedicándole una sonrisa de satisfacción, frunció los labios y antes de hablar dejó escapar un suspiro.

– Lo has hecho bien querido, creo que mereces un premio. – Leon arqueó una ceja y ella volvió a sonreír. – Creo que ahora es mi turno.

Se bajó de la mesa, poniéndose de pie para quedar frente a él, la diferencia de estatura era notoria ahora que Claire estaba descalza, ella alcanzaba su nariz con la parte más alta de su cabeza. Leon le acarició una mejilla mientras la observaba con ternura entremezclada con pasión, después de todo, la pelirroja que tenía en frente despertaba diversas sensaciones en su alma ennegrecida con los años.

Claire guío sus manos con gracia hasta el cinturón del rubio que ya había sido previamente desabrochado, lo quitó y continuó con los pantalones vaqueros y el bóxer, Liberando a la bestia rígida y caliente que se encontraba prisionera tras las distintas capas de tela. Su miembro erecto quedó expuesto mientras él mismo terminaba de quitarse las botas y la ropa.

La pelirroja se saboreó mientras lo miraba con deseo, ese hombre le gustaba con locura, una locura que a veces le resultaba difícil manejar. Sin embargo en ese preciso momento, lo que menos deseaba era controlar su locura hacia él, aquel era el único instante que tenía para dejarla suelta y completamente libre…

Lo condujo con suavidad hasta el sofá más cercano, haciéndolo caer de espalda y separando sus piernas con las propias, posteriormente se situó sobre él y comenzó a descender por su torso bien trabajado, dejando besos húmedos a su paso, mordiendo y lamiendo cada musculo bien delineado. Hasta que finalmente llegó, su premio mayor, lo tomó entre sus dedos para situarlo justo frente a su boca, respiró despacio, soplándolo con su aliento. Leon tembló, y Claire notó su impaciencia, estaba perdiendo su autocontrol y eso la hizo sonreír. Con la punta de la lengua dibujó cada línea de la palpitante cúspide del miembro de su amante, al tiempo que con su mano derecha masajeaba las dos esferas carnosas demandantes de atención.

Leon jadeó, un quejido ronco brotó desde su laringe al tiempo que con sus manos cubría la cabeza de su compañera para ayudarle en los movimientos de arriba y abajo que ella había comenzado a realizar. Sintió como el calor infernal que se originaba en su miembro humedecido dentro de la boca de Claire, se intensificaba a cada segundo; como ese fuego subía abriéndose paso a través de sus entrañas, incendiándolo por dentro mientras gemía repetidamente el nombre de la pelirroja.

Si ella no se detenía en ese instante, todo terminaría antes de empezar. Con suavidad la apartó mientras se incorporaba, ella lo observó y él le devolvió la mirada con gesto tranquilo, sabía que entendía que había ganado.

– ¿Estas bien? – inquirió con voz seductora.

– He estado mejor. – respondió el rubio con gracia tomándola por la cintura, se puso de pie y se situó detrás de ella, le dio un leve empujón y Claire cayó hacia adelante, apoyándose en sus manos y rodillas al tiempo que levantaba las caderas. – Pero esto aún no ha comenzado.

La espoleó de un solo golpe, introduciéndose con violencia en su suave feminidad, la pelirroja soltó un grito al sentir la dureza con que Leon la embestía, pero eso le gustaba y él ya estaba al corriente de aquello. Llevó una de sus manos hasta los glúteos de su amante mientras con la otra masajeaba uno de sus pechos. Ella por su parte acompañaba el ritmo, moviéndose de manera circular y adelante y hacia atrás.

Leon estaba perdiendo el control, quería llegar más allá, podía sentir el límite de su conducto, pues lo rozaba con la punta de su hombría, aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, junto a los incontables sonidos que ambos emitían. La giró y se sentó sobre el sillón, Claire inmediatamente se colocó a horcajadas sobre él deslizándose con sutileza, sintiendo como cada centímetro del miembro de Leon se abría paso dentro de ella. Eso la excitaba más allá de la razón, el roce exquisito entre sus partes bajas era algo que le hacía hervir la sangre. Extendió el cuello y se dejó caer hacia atrás justo para que su amante la sostuviera por la espalda con una mano, al tiempo que con la otra acariciaba sus perfectas caderas, ella en tanto, se aferraba a sus fuertes pectorales clavándole las uñas con fiereza sin dejar de moverse.

Los movimientos ganaban clamor a medida que pasaban los minutos, se tornaban más vehementes y apasionados. Ambos gemían al borde de los gritos, Leon supo que ya no podría aguantar mucho más, y a juzgar por la expresión desorbitada en el rostro de su amante, supo que ella estaba por alcanzar su segundo orgasmo.

Se dejó llevar, y las paredes internas de Claire se contrajeron en un temblor de proporciones presionando el miembro del rubio con ferocidad, lo que inevitablemente lo llevó al clímax, sus gritos resonaron en la estancia al tiempo que sus cuerpos se liberaban, la pelirroja se dejó caer hacia adelante y Leon la recibió entre sus fuertes brazos, la abrazó con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello, sus respiraciones eran agitadas y sus cuerpos estaban empapados por el sudor.

– Eso fue increíble. – susurró la mujer en su oído.

– Tú eres increíble. – respondió al tiempo que besaba sus labios con dulzura. – Ahora sí, podemos continuar en mi habitación.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa agotada, pero asintió inmediatamente, nunca se cansaba de tener sexo con Leon, después de tanto tiempo podía afirmar con total seguridad que con él: había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Leon la cargó aferrada a sus caderas hasta llegar la habitación, donde ambos cayeron sobre la enorme cama, el ambiente era ligeramente iluminado por la luna llena que brillaba en el exterior regalando parte de su resplandor que se colaba por las finas cortinas.

– ¿Estas cansada? – quiso saber el agente.

– Un poco. – contestó con voz somnolienta.

Era realmente gracioso darse cuenta que los años no pasaban en vano, diez años atrás podrían haber seguido varias horas más, sin embargo, a la plenitud de sus treinta y tantos, y luego de haber bebido ya varias copas; primero necesitaban descansar un poco para luego continuar.

Leon la observó por última vez antes de cerrar sus cansados ojos, ella ya tenía los suyos cerrados, y su cabello rojizo desparramado sobre su rostro le daba una apariencia tremendamente sensual y salvaje, sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar su aliento a la vez que sus pechos bajaban y subían junto a su respiración… su estrecha cintura, sus largas piernas, Claire era sin duda alguna una diosa que alcanzaba la perfección más absoluta.

Finalmente se durmió con la completa seguridad de que ella si estaría junto a él al momento en que despertara.

…

* * *

_**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**_

_**Si, esta vez he decidido dejar mi bla-bla para el final jajajaja, es que realmente soy poco practica y me gusta mucho hablar, a veces pienso que hablo demasiado :P**_

_**En fin, esta historia va dedicada a mis queridas lectoras y amigas: CMosser, Lirio Negro y Addie Redfield, quienes querían saber qué ocurriría en el departamento del agente después de su noche de juerga con Claire.**_

_**Esto fue lo que me resultó, tenía la idea pero no era mi intensión narrarlo, por lo menos no en "Resurrección" ya que en ese fic ahora me dedicaré a desenredar los enredos que he formado y a crear unos tantos más jajaja!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre no haberme pasado a lo vulgar XD esto del lemmon no es mi fuerte, creo que en realidad aún no descubro mi fuerte, pero en cualquier caso, espero hacerlo algún día.**_

_**Bueno, ya me despido, sino empiezo a escribir cosas que no vienen al caso.**_

_**Nuevamente espero que les haya gustado :D desde hace mucho que me gusta esta pareja, sin embargo, había perdido el gusto por ellos después de RE 6, por obvias razones, pero concluyo que creo que me he vuelto a reconquistar. XD**_

_**Besotes y abrazotes!**_

_**Atte. Jill Filth, o sea yo ^^**_


End file.
